Generally, various electronic appliances or communication devices include a variety of constituent elements therein, and each of the appliances and devices also includes a PCB configured to electrically interconnect the constituent elements.
The PCB is configured by printing a printed circuit formed of a conductive material onto an electrical insulation substrate, such that various kinds of electronic components are densely populated onto a flat board of the PCB.
For this purpose, installation positions of respective electronic components are fixed, and a circuit line for interconnecting the electronic components is printed on the flat board, such that the respective electronic components can be fixed.
However, if moisture or humidity permeates into electronic appliances (for example, a washing machine, a dishwasher, an air-conditioner, etc.) in which water is used, water accumulates on the PCB, resulting in corrosion of the PCB.